The Joker's Accomplice
by Jocelyn Ralph
Summary: Joker/Harley/Batman not a threesome, just the story includes the three of them ;


A month had passed since she had broken the Joker out of Arkham. He took her out one night, and led her through the darkening streets of Gotham to an alley. Harley grinned. "Hey, you really like these alley ways, don't you?" she laughed.

The Joker grinned wickedly. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

Harley flushed. "A surprise, huh?" The Joker laughed at her confusion.

"You're not gonna tell me anything?" she asked.

The Joker looked at her mischievously. "In a word, NO."

Harley nodded. "Well, that's the general nature of surprises. I wasn't objecting. . ." she said defensively.

"Close you eyes, then," he instructed her. She sighed and did as he said. On an old table was a bomb detonator, also on the desk was a piece of paper with the Gotham police station on it.  
"Ready. . . OPEN!" Harley opened her eyes, and felt a thrill go through her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with her own wicked grin. The Joker smirked at her excitement. Harley turned to him. "When?"

Joker looked at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Whenever you want."

Harley glanced at the detonator. "Now?"

"Sure, love." Harley giggled with wicked glee. She picked it up and fingered it a moment. She pressed the button. Harley tossed the detonator behind her and walked over to the Joker.

"When did you put this together?" she asked.

Joker took her hand and kissed it. "Thats for me to know."

Harley's hand tingled blissfully. "Whatever you say, Mr. J," she sighed.

He smirked, "Good."

"What shall we do, now?" Harley said. In the distance she heard sirens blaring in panic.

Joker laughed, "Watch the masterpiece unfold." Harley's eyes gleamed, and she took a step out of the alley. He joined her, placing his arm around her waist. Harley grabbed his arm and pulled him, running in the direction of the police department. Soon she saw the orange glow, and clapped her hands in rapture. Joker chuckled, "I'm glad you like it." a twisted smile on his face. Harley only grinned. They crept closer to the burning building, and watched from the shadows as people ran about in panic, fleeing and screaming. The Joker watched, only staying as long as Harley wanted to. She lost interest soon enough, and the two rejoined the shadows.

Harley noticed a shadow that hadn't been there before, realizing too late what it was. She was knocked to the ground by a kick, and the Batman leaped at the Joker.

"Hello, Batsy," Joker greeted with a grin as Batman punched his stomach. Batman grabbed the Joker's collar and threw him up against a wall.

"Why did you blow up the police department?" he growled. The Joker only laughed hysterically. Batman threw the Joker against the wall, and he fell to the ground, still laughing. Harley had gotten up and she approached Batman, who was unaware of her presence. She tapped his shoulder.

"_I_ blew it up," she said, and as Batman turned to face her, she punched him. They dealt each other a few blows, but Batman was bigger, and finally pinned her against the wall, a hand holding her tightly by the neck.

"Let's see who's behind that mask," he said. Harley felt the curiosity in Batman permeating through his armor. He used his other hand to peel her mask off, and wiped the white off with a sleeve. Not a whole lot of the white came off, but it was enough. "Harleen Quinzel. . ." His shock was apparent.

"That's right," she said, sensing an opportunity. She brought her face forward and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. He sputtered, and she kneed his groin. It didn't hurt him, but it bought her time to break free of him. Harley ran over to the Joker, who was laughing anew at her ploys. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him, running away and back to their hideout.

Later on the news, the people of Gotham watched the news in horror.

"Today, Gotham City Police Department was bombed to the ground. The culprit. . .?" The reporter paused "As you all know, a month ago the infamous Joker was broken out of Arkham Asylum. At the same time, an intern by name of Harleen Quinzel went missing. Experts believed her to be dead, killed by the Joker. Sources have informed us that in fact, Harleen is marauding about in a costume like to that of the Harlequin, as the Joker's new accomplice. . ."


End file.
